Unusual Roommates
by prontobadjuju
Summary: College AU. Dean and Castiel are both freshman at college and they are roommates. Though they both have secret that their to scared to tell the other. Dean for the fear of rejection, and Castiel for the fear of loosing Dean as a friend. (This is a Destiel fic, don't like, move along.) Rated T just to be safe. I mean the characters are in college, and one of them is Gabriel
1. Cas meets Dean

****Hello. Okay, now that the formalities are out of the way, I owe a very large explanation to my previous readers for my resent creative purging. I am happy to say that I will never do that again. Ever. Period. The reasons I did what I did, were I had too much on my plate, and I need to figure out where all the stories were heading. This story that I am starting I have figured out everything for it. My goal is to have this story finished by Valentines day, or around that time. Please do all you can to keep me on that goal. That means you, and you'll know who I'm talking about when you read this. Okay so without further distractions, enjoy.****

**I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel sat nervously in his brother's car as they drove on the interstate. Gabriel looked over at his little brother and smirked at the nervous look on his face. He reached a hand out and roughly patted him on the shoulder. "Calm down would you, Cas?" He asked trying to lighten up the mood. "You're gonna be fine. It's just collage. What's the worst that could happen?"

Cas grimaced as thoughts of all the bad things that could happen flashed through his mind. He let out a shaky breath, "I'm just a little nervous at the change. That's all." He said more to himself than to his brother. The two then fell into an easy silence, until Castiel nearly burst. "What if no one likes me and the same thing from before happens? What if my roommate of all people hates me? What if-"

"Castiel!" Gabriel shouted as he put a hand over his brothers mouth to stop the worry from being vocalized. "Calm down, people will like you plenty, and if your roommate hates you, then he can deal because he's kinda stuck with you." He finished putting an end to his brothers worried rant. "Either way, this is new chapter in your life, you'll do fine, people are way more tolerant in this town than our old very religious very judgmental town." Gabriel added as he shifted lanes to get to the exit need to take them to the collage. Once again they fell into an easy silence, and this time Castiel kept any fears he had to himself.

Though the fears were still there. Fear that he would once again be tormented because of his sexual preference, tormented because he wasn't necessarily the most athletic man, and that once again the only friends he'll have are that of the imaginary sense. These worries only made him more anxious than he already was. So he tried to change the path of his thoughts. He quickly pulled out his class schedule and looked it over for the umpteenth time. He was getting his degree in math and science. He had a couple extra classes that he filled with art, English and some history. Even though he hated the subject of history, the collage demanded at least on history class to graduate. He was going to the same collage as Gabriel and looking forward to having the only person on the planet that he knew that didn't ridicule him for being gay.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the car came to a jerking stop. "Sorry." Gabriel mumbled. His brake were complete crap at the current time, but he didn't have enough money to fix it. Castiel looked up and noticed that they had arrived at the college and were heading to where his dorm was located. He looked out the window and saw a lot of other freshman unpacking their belongings on the side of the rode. He let out a nervous sigh as the car stopped in front of his building. Gabriel got out of the car first and unlocked the trunk to start unloading his brothers stuff, Castiel quick on his heels.

With Castiel carrying some of the smaller boxes of his belonging, and Gabriel carrying two of the larger ones, they made their way to Cas' room. Once they arrived in front of it, Castiel fished the keys he had received out of his pocket. Having trouble because of the boxes. Lucky for him though, apparently his roommate had already arrived and had heard him outside the door, because it swung open.

Cas' breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man in front of him. He was a few inches taller than Cas and had sandy blonde hair and the most gorgeous green eyes that Castiel had ever seen. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and had on an AC\DC shirt. He smiled lightly at the sight of Cas which cause the latter mentioned to blush.

"Hello roomy." He said happily with the smile shifting into a smirk. "Need any help with your stuff?" he asked as he stepped aside for Cas to come in. Although Cas just stood there gaping like a fish until his brother nudged him in.

"No thanks he's only got a duffle bag left, but thanks for the offer." Gabriel replied for him as Castiel's blush intensified.

His roommate smiled again, "And does he not talk or?"

"Sorry, I'm Castiel." Castiel finally spoke, not wanting to embarrass himself any more than he already had. Gabriel had already disappeared out the door to get Cas' remaining bag.

"It's nice to meet you Castiel, I'm Dean." Dean said as he stretched out his hand to Cas. Castiel shyly grabbed Deans hand shook it firmly, before falling into an awkward silence. "So," Dean said trying to break to silence, "What are you studying?" He asked as he flopped down onto his bed.

"Math and science, you?" Castiel quickly replied.

Dean looked at him with one eyebrow raised in question, but let the rush of the statement slide. "Engendering." Dean said coolly as Gabriel came back into the room.

Castiel sighed with relief at his brothers appearance, "Well, you're all set little brother." He said as he threw the duffle bag down onto the bed. "Call me if you have any problems and remember to socialize. Bye." He said quickly not giving Castiel the room to complain, and ran out of the room.

* * *

Turns out that along with being super attractive, Dean was also very handy with tools and was also very unclean. Castile learned that last factor with in a week of living with him, the dirty dishes and candy wrappers quickly piled up at the end of each day and yes it drove Cas utterly insane. Today was no different from the others.

Dean's classes ended about an hour before his own, so he had had plenty of time to ruin Cas' cleanliness. Cas took one step into the tiny little shared apartment and the little ewak in his head started to scream. He almost voiced his annoyance before his eyes caught sight of his roommate.

Now Castiel had learned pretty quickly that if Dean was not required to where a shirt, than he didn't. He learned even quicker that if Dean didn't need to where actual pants, he did not. This time was no acceptation. Dean was laying on the couch with only his boxers on, eating pie and drink beer while watching some movie with an overkill of explosions. Castiel cringed as he watched all the crumbs from the pie fall onto the couch. Dean hadn't noticed him walk in, so to make his presence known he slammed the door shut.

Dean paused the movie and looked at his roommate. "Hey buddy." He said as he shifted his seating give Cas some room on the couch. "How was your classes?"

Cas accepted the seat and stat down, careful to make sure that he didn't sit on any crumbs. "They were fine, same as always. How about yours?"

Dean finished downing his beer can, crushed it and threw it the floor. "Same old same old." He responded.

Castiel let out an exasperated sigh and glared at his roommate before picking up the can. "Dean, you really need to start cleaning up after yourself. You can't live in such a mess forever, and your future companion won't always clean up after you." Cas lectured, cringing slightly at the thought of Dean marrying a women.

Dean snorted at the comment, "Calm down Cas. It's not a big deal." He responded, but still helped clan up his mess.

When Dean got up to put his dishes in the sink Cas once again became aware of what Dean was dressed in. He sighed again, "Dean, put some clothes on." He said as he threw his roommates discarded pants at him. "I understand that you think that clothes are creations of the devil, but for gods sake, please just be modest." Cas complained as he walked over to his room dumped his school bag onto his bed.

He walked back into the living room as Dean straightened out his shirt. He held his hands out in a showing manor, "Better?"

_No. _ "Yes." Castiel responded, even though the voice in his head was groaning at the clothes covering Deans body. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, uh I kinda have a date." Dean said nervously. "So I should actually be going now." He said as he quickly rushed out the door.

Castiel felt a pang of sadness at Dean's admission of having a date. "What did you expect?" Castiel mumbled. "When he finds out about your preferences he's going to ask for a new roommate and then never even acknowledge your existence. Just like every other person in your life." He reprimanded himself as he took out a frozen pizza and plopped it in the oven. After he set the timer he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

**Okay so here is my new story. I hop that you enjoyed the pilot chapter. I am accepting any suggestions you guys have, and I like everyone else on this site, love reviews. So please do review. It also makes me update faster. I will post the next chapter as soon as I have at least 5 reviews.**

**-Badjuju out**


	2. Cas has a Date

**Hello, I'm back. Now this would have been uploaded a while ago had I not been on this horrible creative slump. BUT IT'S OVER! I am so happy about that. You should be too, it means that I will be updating a lot more often. Well, I have made you wait for this long enough, so here is the next chapter of my story enjoy.**

**I don't own Supernatural. If I did, Destiel would be cannon by now.**

* * *

Dean walked out the door and sighed. He had to get out, that damn roommate. He was so annoying. He always nagged Dean about the messes he made, he yelled anytime Dean had his music too loud, and the guy never dated. He was always in the dorm, classes or the library. The school could not have given him a roommate that was more different than himself.  
Dean needed a drink. He didnt actually have a date, he just really didn't want to eat with Cas again. That guy needed to get laid big time, it might make him less of a tight-ass.

Dean climbed into his Impala and headed to the bar, the whole drive he grumbled about Cas' annoyances. When he got into the bar the bar tender greeted him.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Jo." Came the reply. "Get me the ussual."

"Tough time with the roommate again?" Jo asked as she poured Dean his whiskey. When Dean nodded Jo spoke again. " Maybe you should fine for a roommate change. The university would agree if you tell them he's drivin you mad."

Dean snorted, "Then some other poor bastard would be stuck with him. I'll just suffer until I kill him. I can handle whiney kids, I mean I did raise Sam, but this guy is whining about everything that I do." Dean explained as he downed his drink. "Maybe you could talk to him about it. I mean he would probably respond better to someone not me."

"Or," Jo responded, "you could just stop being such a pain in his ass. I mean you can't just blame all the problems in him. For crying out loud, instead of trying to fix the problems you have, you run off to drown your problems in alcohol. Just go home and try to find some common ground with your roommate."

"Fine." Dean groaned as he finished his drink and walked out of the bar.

* * *

When Dean walked back into his appartment, all the lights were off and there was no sign of Castiel. This confused Dean, Cas never went out, Dean didn't even think he had any friends. When Dean walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights he saw a note on the fridge.

'Went out with Gabe, there's half a frozen pizza in the fridge if you want it.  
-Castiel'

Dean smiled at the note, "Well, at least I know the guy doesn't hate me." He mumbled as he opened the fridge and got out the pizza to reheat. " I wonder when he'll get back." He thought as he got the heated pizza and sat down on the couch and turned on some loud action movie.

* * *

Cas gladly took the beer bottle that his older brother handed him. Popping the top and taking a long gulp.

"You know all your problems would be solved if you just stopped being such a raging bitch about everything." Gabriel said as he watched his brother. "I mean no one can live up to your outrageous standards. Not even I can."

Cas sighed, "I just want him to keep the space he has clean. It's not it's too much to ask."

"Well, you said he told you he grew up mostly on the road staying in crapy motels, shayne it is a little hard for him to stay clean. Maybe try easing him into it."

"How?" Cas asked as he finished his beer.

" Well, for one don't reprimand him every time he does something try to ask him nicely to do something. Also, understand his point of view with all this." Gabe suggested.

"I guess I could try that. Thanks Gabe." Cas agreed.

* * *

Dean had dosed off during the movie and was woken up when the front door slammed shut. He mentally counted down the seconds before Cas would yell at him for his mess.

But, the yelling never came. The shuffling of feet came, the sigh of annoyance after that, the angry mumbling, but the yelling never came. This baffled Dean to no end, every time without fail when Dean would make a mess Castiel would come home and yell at him for it. It got even more strange when Castiel just sat down next to Dean. Not a comment of the dishes or of Deans attire left Cas' mouth as he watched the movie on the TV.

Dean paused the movie and turned to his roommate with a look of utter confusion. "Okay, so what have you been taking tonight? Be a use you always yell at me every time I let this happen, so you must be on some kind of drugs."

Cas sighed, " Actually I just talked with Gabe and he suggested I not be so hard on you about your messes." Cas explained. "So this is me not being so hard you."

" Uh-hu." Dean responded dumbfounded. " So I can make all the messes.i want and you won't yell at me?"

"If it's not terrible, then yes." Cas responded.

" Well, that's funny because I was to by Jo to stop being such a pain in your ass, so I will try to clean up my mess better." Dean responded.

"Okay. Good." Cas said as he stood up, "I am going to go to bed."  
-

A couple weeks later, Dean woke up to the smell of bacon and he immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen to find Cas slaving over the stove. Dean had been expecting this, Cas had the habit of making a wonderful breakfast every Saturday, and Dean loved it.

" You know buddy you don't have to make a banquet every time the weekend hits." Dean informed him as he took a seat at the bar.

Cas just smiled as he flipped the pancake in the pan. " Well, it's the only part of home that I actually like." He responded.

" You never talk about your home or family, other than Gabe that is. Why?" Dean inquired.

Cas' smile fell at the question and he glared at the pan in front of him. "I really don't want to talk about it." His voice was cold and held some venom in it.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to impose." Dean apologized hurriedly. " You don't have to talk about it."

"Oh, it wasn't an imposition, it was a perfectly normal question. I'm just not really wanting to ruin my weekend with talking about my family." Cas informed, his smile returning.

Dean finally noticed that his roommate was oddly happy for a Saturday morning. Usually Cas would be quite irritable, because he had homework and he needed to clean the appartment. But today he was even humming as he scrambled eggs.

"Alright, spill why are you so happy today?" Dean asked as he walked over to his friend.

" I don't know what you're talking about Dean." Cas replied trying to contain his smile.

" Yeah ya do." Dean said simply, "you are never this happy on a Saturday morning. I mean come on you were humming like some love struck tee-" that's when it hit Dean. "Oh. So you got a date?"

"Okay how did you know that? There is no way you could've just guessed that." Cas asked irritated that he couldn't keep the source of his happiness a secret.

" I raised my little brother, I have learned how to spot these things, so who's the lucky girl."

Cas cringed at the question when he realized that this was where his friendship with Dean would end. "His name is Zach. " Cas responded putting emphasis on the word 'his'.

Dean froze as his statement sunk in. "Oh." He said trying to think of a way to stop his roommates nervousness. "Cool." He replied.

Cas looked up at him confused. "You're not disgusted?"

"Why would I be?" Dean asked confused as to why Cas thought he would be disgusted that he like boys and not girls. "I do have one thing though. Don't be bringing guys home to sleep with, I don't do that with girls and the same goes for you. "

Cas nodded because he had kind of lost all sense of mind. The only thing he could think was 'Dean's not horrified, he's not gonna file for a new roommate, and he's still gonna be my friend.'

"Ah, Cas the eggs are burning." Dean informed. His statement seemed to drag Cas out of his daydream and he quickly pulled the eggs off you stove.

"Breakfast is ready." Cas said, his happy mood just getting bigger at the thought of having a friend that wasn't gonna make fun of him for being gay.

* * *

**Okay, so the next update is gonna happen on Saturday. Oh also Happy almost Friday the 13th. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and I will talk to you all later.**

**-Badjuju out**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASSE READ!

**Hello, this is me frantically apologizing for not having updating this story in a while. I have been either very busy or stuck in a rut like you wouldn't believe. I do hope you all can forgive me and 8understand I am working on the piece just very slowly. I do hope to have this story back up and running before thanksgiving, but that's just my goal. My promise is that I will have it back running again before the end of the year. I just need to get out of my rut for long enough that I can write it again. **

**Well, I hope that you understand that I am trying, and hope to have a ne chapter up soon!**

**-Badjuju out **


End file.
